Lion or Lamb
by sloanelovesferris
Summary: A bit of a twist but follow the gang (and a few original characters) through the novel, the aftermath, and then some. Will have drama, family issues, romance, angst, hurt/comfort... No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**It goes without saying that I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**; therefore I do not own the characters or the core storyline. All that jazz belongs to the wonderful mind S.E. Hinton.**

**With that out of the way, I'm an avid fan of **_**The Outsiders**_** and have been for 15+ years. I've had the basis of this story in my mind for over 10 years but I've never written it down before. Guess there's a first time for everything. I've never written a fan fiction story before & I've gathered that there's a lot of animosity towards Curtis sister storylines but I will try not to make it cliché. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it I guess (but I hope you do!) Oh, please keep in mind that the first few chapters will be kinda slow- reintroducing Hinton's characters and introducing my own while also trying to establish relationships. (And I'm going with the characters descriptions form the movie mostly; it's just easier for me that way.) So without further ado, here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

_(Billie's POV)_

Another nightmare.

I rolled over in my bed to face away from the wall. I brushed my long, wavy golden brown hair away from my face and listened to the silence of the house. It was still dark out and my brothers were still fast asleep. I couldn't read the clock on top of my dresser but it hardly mattered. I was awake and knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Rarely do I ever sleep through the night, at least for the past year or so- 412 days to be exact, because on the night of February 14, 1965, everything changed. That Valentine's Day was my parent's 20th and last wedding anniversary.

That was what I dreamt of- another nightmare although I guess you could say that it wasn't really a nightmare. More like a haunting memory- a memory that I've re-lived hundreds of times, asleep and awake: the night that the police officers came to our door and somberly informed us that we, my older brothers Darry and Sodapop, me, and my younger brother Ponyboy, were now orphans.

I didn't want these dreams. I didn't _need_ these dreams. I happened to remember just fine without them. I remember my sweet little brother Pony's hysterical sobbing as I held him. I remember wanting to protect him from this pain, just as I always want to, but knew that it was impossible. I remember my loving Sodapop, who lost the reckless and lively look in his dark blue eyes and bawled as he wrapped his arms around his two younger siblings as if they provided him with some sort of life support. I remember Darry's face, stricken with grief and pale as a ghost with tears silently streaming as he tried to be strong, to be stoic, for his younger brothers and sister who were falling apart at the seams. I remember missing my parents a_lready_ just knowing I would never hear their voices again. I would never kiss them good night again, never hug them again, never be held by them again. I would never have another girl-to-girl talk with my mother again. My father would never walk me down the aisle. I remember sobbing for them, for my brothers, and for me- we had been robbed of memories we would never have.

I didn't always dream of that night though. Mostly, I dreamt of the aftermath. See, my brother Darry, who had just turned 19 about a month before my parent's car accident, was appointed as Soda's, mine's, and Pony's temporary guardian as per my parent's will. The State of Oklahoma didn't find this to be a feasible option apparently because a trial was arranged to determine whether or not Darry was capable and suitable to raise three teenagers. Soda and Pony were a hard sell mostly because Darry's young age but the state was almost determined with putting me in a girls home- as they put it, what would a Darry know about caring for a young girl just entering woman hood while he was barely entering man hood himself? If I had any doubt at all whether or not Darry cared for me, that was settled in the court. He fought tooth and nail and I knew then that if I was taken from my boys, _nothing _would keep me away from them. Luckily, the state realized this and after setting a few regulations, Darry was officially our legal guardian- although, they made it clear that one screw up could cost us all. But in my dreams, the outcome was always different than that of reality. I dreamt that the courts ruled for me to be sent to a girl's home. Those nightmares always left me drenched in sweat and my heart heavy. And yet, they weren't even the worst ones.

The worst nightmares, the ones that left me momentarily paralyzed and out of breath, were when my brothers were in danger somehow and I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them. They would die before I could reach them or they would die in my arms. After my parents passed on, Darry did his best to fill the shoes of the man-of-the-house and me being the only girl, (even though I was only 14 when my parents died) I stepped in as the woman of the house. It was Darry's job to provide for and protect us, but I took it on myself to take care of them- make sure they were fed, in clean clothes, and looked after. Mom wasn't here to do it anymore, just me- which is why those dreams hit so hard. I had to keep them safe, for mom.

I stretched and was careful to not make any noise as I crept out of my room to the room next door that Pony and Soda shared. Ponyboy has nightmares as well but his are more… known. He's very vocal when he has them- screaming, crying, and trashing about and when he finally wakes up, he doesn't even remember what he dreamt. Scared Darry, Soda, and I something awful the first few times they happened, and I guess the still do but they come less often now that Soda has taken to sharing a bed with Pony. I cracked the bedroom door just enough for me to peek in- Soda, always the cuddler, had his left arm draped across Pony's chest: a sight I've seen countless times. Pony's face was lightly touched upon by the fading moonlight but it provided enough light to notice that he was relaxed, peaceful- no nightmares tonight. I smiled to myself. Even though I was only 13 months older than Pony, he was my baby. He was all of ours baby. Darry, Soda, and I would kill for each other but Ponyboy was special- maybe it was because he was the youngest but we would die before letting harm come near our Ponyboy.

In spite of myself, I lightly tip-toed towards the bed, careful not to rouse the sleeping boys. I came to the side where Pony and slept gently pushed his dark brown hair away from his face. He didn't even fidget. Contrary to what Pony thinks, he is quite handsome. Dark hair, grayish green eyes- although don't tell him that, he hates green eyes- a shy smile, and a pretty good build for a growing boy. Sure, he still had some filling out to do but he already had the makings of a very attractive young man. And so smart too! Smart, sensitive, thoughtful, cute -pretty soon, Soda would have some competition in the girls department.

I glanced at Soda, whose face was practically buried in Pony's shoulder, as he mumbled incoherently but stayed asleep. Soda was a different kind of handsome, beautiful even. Dark blue eyes, always full of energy, a reckless and mischievous grin, dark brown hair-lighter than Pony's but darker than mine or Darry's, perfect jawline, perfect cheek bones, lean and muscular- no wonder the girls swooned over him. Everyone likes Soda and Soda liked just about everyone. Always friendly, always up for a good time but cross him wrong, and those carefree eyes turn into lethal blazes of fire. Ponyboy idolized Sodapop, absolutely worshipped the ground he walked on. And Soda, even though Pony didn't realize it, was wrapped around Pony's finger. Those two were the epitome of brotherly love.

I carefully placed as kiss on Ponyboy's forehead and softly grazed my fingertips through Soda's hair before making my escape back into the hallway and heading to Darry's room. I've taken this walk many nights. I couldn't tell you why, I just needed to know my brothers were safe and sound. Darry's door was a bit trickier but I've become an expert at it- open it fast enough to avoid the creak but slow enough to avoid the scraping on the floor. The first couple times I snuck into his room, Darry caught me. When questioned about it, I just told him I couldn't sleep and I'd climb right in bed with him. Darry never did mind- just pulled the covers over me, kissed the top of my head and fell right back to sleep, usually with my head on his chest and his arms protectively wrapped around me. After our parents died, Darry hardened up a bit. He was more strict and serious but he also had a soft spot, you just had to find it and most people were too scared of him to look for it. Darry was big and muscular, which he got from playing football in high school and roofing houses now. He had blue-green eyes, just like me, but his had a toughened, icy look to them whereas mine were soft and inviting (at least that's what Pony has said- always the observer, that one), brown hair, and strong jawline and chin. He looked so much like my dad, it hurt sometimes. Soda and I looked more like our mom and Ponyboy took after them both.

I knew better than to sneak all the way into Darry's room- I hated accidentally waking him. He worked two jobs to support us and worked harder than anyone I had ever known. He needed his sleep. He was sprawled out on his stomach with no shirt, wrapped in his blankets, and lightly snoring. I smiled contently and carefully closed the door.

After a quick shower, I dressed in a pair of light purple shorts and white blouse before making my way to the kitchen. I looked at the clock- 6:02; it was way too early to start breakfast, but just in time for me to catch a sunrise. I considered waking Pony- he loves sunsets and sunrises and there was no school but thought better of it. I didn't want to ruin a good night's sleep for him, who knew when those nightmares of his would appear again. I walked quietly through the dining room to the living room, careful not to wake the sleeping boy on our couch. I didn't have to look closely to know who it was but grabbed a throw blanket off of the nearby recliner and threw it over the bruised, dark-haired, tanned-skin young boy before continuing to the front porch.

Our house sat on a corner lot so I had a pretty good view of the neighborhood from our porch. It was far from a nice neighborhood- rundown and sometimes broken down cars along the street or in the driveway of badly maintained houses, but its home. My brothers and I are what they call "greasers". To the outside world, we are poor, dumb, trouble-making hoods; the boys are foul-mouthed juvenile delinquents who smoke, drink, fight, and slick their hair with grease oil and the girls are trashy and loose, often passed from guy to guy, with an attitude and mouth that can't be rivaled.

Whatever.

Our gang is tough but not dirty or dangerous, save for maybe Dallas Winston. We stick together and don't cause too much trouble around the town. But it's hard when the rich kids, the Socs, do everything in their power to knock us down. I haven't run into too much trouble with Socs' but the boys, on the other hand, can hardly walk down the street without wondering if a Soc is going to drive up and try to jump them.

As for me, the only greaser girl of our gang, I'm a few months shy of turning sixteen and I've only kissed two boys, one of which I've been dating for over a year. I wear make-up, but I don't cake it on like most greaser girls do. Mama always said the trick to wearing make-up is to look like you're hardly wearing any. I like wearing dresses and skirts but I love to get dirty with a game of football or exploring the woods with Ponyboy. I try to be nice to everyone but I can have an attitude when rubbed the wrong way; I don't want to be seen as a doormat. Two-Bit Mathews says I'm the perfect mix between a greaser girl and a Soc girl- a girl with a backbone who can fight her own battles and likes to have a good time but is also classy, sweet and beautiful. I don't see what's so perfect about it. It just means I don't quite fit in with other greaser girls and I definitely don't fit with the Socs'.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the screen door open and close behind me.

"Mornin' Billie." The boy in the jean jacket mumbled as he sat beside me on the steps.

"Jeez, Johnnycakes! You scared me!" I jumped, which in turn caused him to jump slightly.

Johnny Cade is possibly the kindest person I've ever known. He has jet black hair, tan skin, and dark brown puppy-dog eyes that are full of sorrow and hope at the same time. He's Pony's best friend and the gang's little brother, almost like a pet. The gang, especially Dally, is extremely protective of Johnny. He has it pretty rough at home, both of his parents were drunks and abusive. It wasn't uncommon to find him asleep on our couch in the mornings, just as he was this morning. He also easily spooked; he's always had a bit of fearfulness about him but when a group of Socs jumped a couple weeks ago, his uneasiness grew immensely. Loud noises, unfamiliar faces, quick movements- all were sure to startle him.

I remember that day Darry had carried him into our home and laid him on the couch busted, broken, bloodied, and bruised. None of us had ever seen anything like it. Johnny was sobbing uncontrollably, from both the pain and fear. Two-Bit and Steve, Soda's best buddy, looked like they were going to be sick. Soda, easily the most emotional of the gang, was silently crying. Darry had a face of determination, refusing to let his sorrow show. Poor Pony looked in shock. My hands shook as I cleaned and bandaged him up and filled my unofficial duty within the gang: nurse. It nearly took everything out of me to not break face in front of Johnny. I wanted to cry along with him, out of concern and worry, out of anger and frustration. Johnny never hurt anyone. Those Socs' jumped him just because they could. I had to be strong for him- my other unofficial role: be their rock if need be.

"Sorry." We both breathed. He smiled sheepishly and I let out a small chuckle.

" 'S okay." We said at the same time, once again. Johnny then smiled his rare, crooked smirk and shook his head slightly. I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah," He shook his head. "I couldn't really get comfortable. Thanks for the blanket." He lovingly nudged me, then winced as his hand shot up to hold his side.

I grimaced. " Of course, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just bruise." He glanced and saw me frown. "No big deal, Love. Nothin' I ain't ever been through before." Then, he searched his pockets for a cigarette.

Love is my middle name- Billie Love Curtis. My mother loved Billie Holiday- she said she sang the most beautiful songs. My dad always said that if I was getting too rough while my mother was still carrying me, he'd put on some Billie Holiday and I'd calm right down. And my rough stubbornness also sprouted his nickname for me, Billie-Goat; my dad was always one for original names. Sodapop got his name because even in the womb, he was always bubbling with energy, doing flips and constantly moving. And Ponyboy? He used to kick my mom pretty hard while he was in her belly and once she joked, "he's more of a pony than a boy." Dad loved it. My middle name came from my father of course. He said that his daughter was going to be the most beautiful little girl in the world and should have a name just as beautiful, andaccording to him, there is nothing more beautiful than love.

"Lemme take a look" I reached out to touch the hem of his shirt.

"Really, it's fine." Johnny insisted and looked away towards the soon to be rising sun, firmly keeping his hand in place.

I pursed my lips in defiance. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll be the judge of that."

Johnny sighed and slowly took off jacket, careful not to move much on his right side. He leaned back a bit and lifted his shirt. From an inch or so above his hip bone to just below his shoulder blade, a dark, purplish bruise had already formed.

I hissed, "Oh, Johnny." I reached out to touch it his ribs lightly. He held back a painful hiss himself once my cold fingers came into contact with his warm body. "That is definitely _not _fine. Your ribs are probably bruised too."

He shook his head, put his shirt back down, and spoke in his quiet tone that I knew so well. "No, it looks worse than it actual is." He locked eyes with me and actually smiled when he saw my skepticism. "I swear."

If I know anything about Johnny Cade, it was that he hates when people worry about him. He always feels he's a burden, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Let me at least get you an ice pack and you can use my bed to get some more sleep." I announced and got up to walk inside. Johnny grabbed my hand.

"Let's just watch the sunrise first." He pointed towards the skyline with his chin. I wrestled with that idea versus taking care of him. "C'mon," He said and softly shrugged as he softly pulled my hand to sit back down. "It'll be nice to get some peace and quiet before Two-Bit comes over and starts his usual chaos."

I laughed, "Fine." Johnny let go of my hand as I plopped down next to him. "But then, you are layin' in my bed with an ice pack on that bruise, savvy?"He nodded timidly and lit his cigarette. "How's that cut?" I motioned toward his right cheek. He shrugged and turned his face towards me. I lightly cupped his chin and examined the last physical remains of his confrontation with the Socs- one of the guys of jumped him had rings and cut Johnny's face up pretty bad when he would punch him. "It's looking better. You'll probably end up with a scar though." I dropped my hand from his chin as he took another drag from his cigarette. That night is not one of Johnny's favorite topics to talk about. I knew he wished he could forget about it but it haunted him, made him scared of his own shadow. "You'll get a pretty tuff scar. Girls love scars. " I teased and I lightly hit his knee. Johnny's face grew a light shade of red and he smirked.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Johnny has never been much of a talker which is kinda funny when you think about it- Ponyboy is not much of a talker either but those two are as thick as thieves. They can communicate with each more through their eyes and facial expressions than two people who have talked non-stop for the same amount of time. It's fascinating really; I'm glad they have one another.

"Pony didn't want to wake up and see it?" Johnny knew that Pone and I sometimes watched the sunrise together.

"I didn't wake him. He hasn't had a nightmare in a while but I don't want to take any chances. The more sleep he gets, the better."

Johnny nodded. The gang knew about Pony's nightmares. They've been awakened countless times by his screams. Silence again as we watched the orange and pink tinted sky.

"He's a good kid." Johnny broke the silence matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "He sure is." Pony was not even two years younger than Johnny or I, but we still called him kid, we just couldn't help it. Never to his face though- Pony hated being called kid. Of course that didn't stop the rest of the gang.

"Oh, you're coming over for Dean's cake tonight, right?" Dean has been my boyfriend for over a year now and today is his sixteenth birthday. I've known him since grade school and he gets along really well with the gang. He fixes cars, plays poker, and goes drag racing with Soda and Steve, talks about baseball with Darry, hangs with Dally, sees movies and talks about books with Pony and Johnny, and wrestles and jokes with Two-Bit. He gets along with them so well without me around that Two-Bit jokes that it would be such an inconvience if we were to ever break up because then the guys would have to schedule time to separately hang with both Dean and myself.

Johnny snuffed his cigarette and let out a yawn. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Great. I think all the boys will be here, 'sides Dal of course." Dally was in the cooler and wouldn't be getting out for another couple months. Johnny nodded solemnly. Johnny sure missed Dally- he looked up to him like an older brother, and Dally? Well, Dally didn't even _like _a lot of things, let alone _love _anything. But he sure loved Johnny. He's never said it, but we all know it. Johnny is his little brother, no other way to say it. He would do anything for Johnny. "Well, let's get you back to sleep." I stood and wiped the dirt off my shorts. "I'll get the ice pack, you go get comfortable." I walked inside and quietly shut the screen door. I glance over my shoulder to ensure Johnny was not far behind.

Johnny slowly stood from his sitting position on the stairs, threw out his cigarette and stretched. I walked to the kitchen and readied a pack of ice, an aspirin, and a glass of water. I didn't hear any footsteps so I figured he hadn't come back inside yet. I walked to the living room and sure enough, there he stood- staring at the newly sunlit sky for a moment or two longer before carefully bending down to pick up his worn jean jacket. Once back upright, he gazed at the sky one last time before turning on his heels and walking inside. I smiled goofily and held up the small bag of ice and glass of water. He smiled appreciatively back, but it didn't quite meet his defeated, brown eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors. I kinda get excited when I write. :)**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2 coming soon- the rest of the boys finally make their appearance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had just put the buttermilk biscuits in the oven when I heard a bedroom door open and Darry's heavy footsteps in the hallway followed by the bathroom door closing. Besides the obvious fact that it was rare that Soda or Pony would wake up before Darry, I knew it was Darry just by the sound of his footsteps. Pony tended to drag his feet and stumble clumsily when he first awakes; Soda's steps were always softened by the socks he loves to wear, but Darry's feet never dragged- no matter how tired. His footsteps carried him for one point to the next with purpose- Darry never half-assed anything; it just wasn't in his nature. I reached over and turned on the small radio on top of the counter; "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher. It was rare for me to not be listening to music. Just as Pony always had his nose in a book, I always had my ears occupied by the sounds of the radio. Music was my addiction and had been since I was a young girl. Singing, dancing, playing the piano- I loved it all. When I cooked, I always had the radio playing but in the mornings, but I waited for Darry to wake first. I kept the volume low until the others awoke but Pony and Soda slept like logs so they never noticed anyway. Johnny had fallen asleep in my room about a half an hour ago but he slept just as hard as Ponyboy so I didn't worry about him either.

I started frying the bacon in one pan while keeping an eye on the other two pans I had already started- cheesy hash browns and French toast. Dean wasn't going to be able to come over for dinner tonight because he already had plans with his dad so I figured a nice birthday breakfast could compensate for a birthday dinner. Not to mention, feeding a houseful of boys and our friends was no small task.

As if on cue, a loud "Morning Curtises!" resounded for the direction of the living room and a familiar slam of the door followed quickly behind. I leaned in the doorway and found my wise-cracking, side-burned, reddish brown hair friend walking towards me with a goofy smile on his face.

"You're going to break that door one day Two-Bit."

He laughed good-naturedly. "Shoot kid, if it ain't broken yet, I think it's good to go." He grabbed a slice of bacon and jumped up to sit on a counter top. "It smells delicious in here."

I smirked. "What are you doing here so early? There's no school today, remember? Shouldn't you be sleeping off a hangover?"

He guffawed. "Holiday, you know me so well!" Two-Bit has his own nick-names for me- Holiday and his personal favorite, William. I have known Two-Bit, or Keith as it states on his birth certificate, since I was six years old and he was about eight or nine. He kept teasing me on the playground and pulling my braid so I didn't like him much. Then one day he tried to kiss me and I pushed him. He fell and hit his head on the monkey bars frame and began crying which instantly made me cry (much harder than he had been might I add) because I didn't meant to hurt him. I think I startled him when I bawled for he then hiccupped one last cry and came over to comfort me as I apologized through my tears. I felt so bad about the forming bump on his head I invited him to play a game of football with me and my brothers in the lot and we've been best friends ever since. "Now normally, yes you would be correct!" He began with a mouthful of bacon. "I would still be licking my wounds from last night but I had to babysit the holy terror that is my sister since my mom had to work late. _And_ she had some sleepover thing so no fun for Two-Bit." He dramatically sighed before trying to reach for another bacon slice.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand away and he chuckled. "It'll all be done in few minutes."

"Fine, fine," he relented, "but I get first grabs!"

"Seeing as you're the only one here," I gestured around the kitchen with the spatula "I don't think there will be too many complaints."

"Yeah, where's 'erybody at? The knuckleheads still sleepin'?" He asked as he hopped down, walked over to the ice box and grabbed a beer. Two-Bit loved beer; he could drink it with his breakfast, lunch, and dinner and often did so. He had developed such a high tolerance for it that he had to drink an awful lot to get buzzed, let alone drunk.

I snorted and flipped the last batch of French toast. "Do you expect anything less? And Darry's in the shower I think. Johnny crashed here last night too." Without even having to turn around, I knew Two-Bit stiffened slightly.

"Anything too bad?" He wearily asked.

I shrugged unhappily. "He has a pretty big bruise on his side. Gave him an ice pack and a pill for the pain, he's sleeping it off in my bed."

Two-Bit cursed under his breath and took a swig from his beer. We all hated Johnny's parents, except for Johnny. He kept hoping they would change for the better, and he kept getting disappointed. Our thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Two-Bit leaned over from his spot on the counter-top to peer though the doorway frame.

"Well if ain't the birthday boy himself!" Two-Bit shouted with a wide grin on his face. Two-Bit and Dean are really good friends and have a different relationship with each other than the rest of the gang. Two-Bit's mom and Dean's dad have been dating each other on and off for going on five years. They keep trying to make a relationship work but it never will; they're both still in love with the exes that ran out on them and each had their own demons to conquer. Despite their parents' rocky relationship, Two-Bit, Two-Bit's little sister, and Dean have become like siblings.

Two-Bit's dad left his mom just before she moved to Tulsa with an eight year old Two-Bit and three year old Lydia. He hasn't heard from him since and never talks about him. Two Bit's mom, Maggie, soon took a job as a bar maid and has been working there ever since, many times finding herself getting closely acquainted with the very drink she serves. Lydia grew up to be a lot like her brother- a bit of a rule breaker, always looking for a good time, and full of wise cracks but she was also quite rebellious. She likes to sneak out, drink, smoke, and dress far too revealing for a thirteen going on fourteen year old. Two-Bit sure had his hands full with her and she doesn't along too well with Dean, although he does try.

I remember a few months after my parents died and Dean and I had been dating for a while (we had begun dating about two weeks before my parents accident). Two-Bit came bursting into the house, went straight to the icebox ignoring the greetings from the boys, and downed an entire beer in one breath. When Darry asked him what he was so wound up about, Two-Bit spat with rage and disgust, "I just found Lydia in bed with Curly Shepard!" Jaws dropped, Lydia was only twelve at the time and Curly, fourteen. Needless to say, that night a red-faced Darry and Soda gave me the sex talk, even though I already had one with my mom. More embarrassingly, Darry felt compelled to have a sex talk with Dean as well.

Dean's mom left his dad not long after their youngest son, Henry, drowned. The family had taken a trip to the lake for Henry's sixth birthday. Dean and his older brother Charlie decided to race to the other side. They had told Henry to stay behind because he was too small. When they got back to the picnic their parents had set up, Henry was gone. The cops spent hours looking for him before they found him at the bottom of the lake. Coming home with two boys instead of three caused an irreparable strife between Dean's parents and when the grief became too hard to bear, Grace Rivers packed up her and her eldest son and set off to live with family in upstate New York. The ten year old Dean stayed behind with his dad. He told me later that he just couldn't leave him all by himself. For the longest time, no one knew the whole story. All that was known was that the young boy drowned, no details. It hit close to our family; Grace and Everett got along well with my parents, Dean was my best friend and also hung out with Soda, Charlie and Darry were in the same grade and played football together, and Henry, Pony and Johnny would always play together as well. It wasn't until a few years later when Dean and I were in the awkward stage of not quite friends but not quite boyfriend and girlfriend that he cracked and spilled the entire story to me. Seven years after the accident, he still has nightmares of his brother drowning which is why he understands my nightmares and my unrelenting love for my brothers. He's been there. He knows. Harry Rivers fell deep into depression after the death of his son Henry and then the absence of Grace and Charlie. He managed to keep his job at an auto part factory but when he doesn't work, he's attached to the bottle- which is how he ended up meeting Maggie Mathews.

"So tell me Dean-o, how's it feel to be sixteen?" Two-Bit inquired while holding his hands up in a grand gesture.

"No different than being fifteen 'cept now I can drive." Dean laughed as his voice came closer while he walked through the living room and the dining room to the kitchen. "Legally at least," he chuckled, coming into the doorway of the kitchen and smiling my favorite smile. "Hey beautiful."

Two Bit answered, "Oh please, you're making me blush."

I laughed and leaned over from the stove to kiss my boyfriend as he rolled his eyes at Two-Bit. "Hey handsome," I smiled, ignoring Two-Bit's gagging noises form behind us. "Happy birthday, you're just in time."

"Finally!" Two-Bit jumped off the counter and pulled back his arms in a triumphant motion. "I'm starving here!"

"What's new?" Dean teasingly mumbled.

"What was that pretty boy?" Two-Bit cackled and swiftly hit Dean on the back of his head. Dean quickly grabbed Two-Bit in a headlock as Two-Bit then started jabbing his ribs before both bumping into me.

"Hey hey, you know the rules, no wrestling in the kitchen. You're gonna make me burn myself." I sniggered and shook my head smiling. Dean laughed and let go of Two-Bit before running towards the living room.

"Now you're gonna get it Rivers!" Two-Bit goaded cheerfully and ran after Dean, almost running over Darry in the process.

"Whoa, slow down there Two-Bit." Darry shook his head with a humored smirk. He was wearing a gray tank top which showed off his bulging muscles and his pair of blue work jeans.

"Sorry Dare!" He called back before tackling Dean to the floor.

"Happy Birthday!" Darry called to Dean over the noise.

"Thanks Dare!" Dean shouted back between hits. Darry snorted and joined me in the kitchen.

"Already a wrestling match?" Darry joked while opening the icebox and grabbing the carton of orange juice.

I had to laugh, "Why do you sound so surprised?" The timer for the oven dinged and I grabbed the oven mitts.

Darry issued a small grin and poured himself a glass. "Nothing around here surprises me anymore." I chuckled. "It smells great in here, Love." He praised before kissing me good morning on my forehead.

"Oh, 'twas nothing!" I adopted an English accent, winked and waved him away.

"Yeah, sure." He chirped back sarcastically. "Do you need any help with anything?"He looked around before getting distracted by a loud thud coming from the living room. "You guys break anything in there and I'll skin ya both, ya hear?" He called out to the wrestling twosome. We both heard Dean's muffled reply and Two-Bit's "yeah yeah" before hearing their boisterous laughter. Darry just rolled his eyes.

Chuckling at the dynamic duo, I answered Darry, "No, just go wake the guys. I don't want it to get cold. I got it from here." He turned towards the hallway. "Oh, and I set Johnny up in my room, make sure you wake him too." Darry nodded and walked to wake the slumbering boys. Darry showed no surprise of the mention of Johnny. With our open-door policy,it wasn't uncommon to wake and find someone on our couch. Usually, they were guys from the gang but on occasion we would find a guy from Tim Shepard's outfit, and even more rare, someone from The Brumley Boys crew. Even from different gangs, they all had a respect for the Curtis house; I don't know if it was because Darry was so intimidating or what but it worked. And they weren't stupid enough to try something with me because of my overprotective brothers, biological and adopted, so there's never been a problem.

"Say uncle!" I heard Two-Bit's lively voice call out then Dean's stifled laughter. Two-Bit must have Dean pinned because I could barely hear his reply. "Say uncle!" Two-Bit prodded once again, amidst his own laughter.

"Alright alright, uncle!" Dean howled with laugher and finally accepted defeat.

"Damn straight." Two-Bit gave Dean once final shove before letting him go and standing up. "Just 'cause your sixteen and all doesn't mean you can come 'round here tryin' to beat good ol' Two-Bit. Respect your elders Rivers." He laughed and held his hand out to help Dean up from the floor.

"Whatever _Keith._" Dean countered amusingly as he reached his hand to meet Two-Bits. Two-Bit quickly drew his hand back and jumped on Dean again. I chuckled, Two-Bit _hated_ being called Keith. I put the plate of French toast and the plate of bacon on the table and turned to get the other two plates only to find Darry walking out of the kitchen with them in his hands.

"Thanks Darry." I smiled graciously.

He nodded in reciprocation and placed the plates of hash browns and biscuits on the table. "It looks great Billie. Guys, c'mon- time to eat!" He called out to the household before going back into the kitchen. "Two-Bit, help me get the plates."

Two-Bit grumbled as his match with Dean abruptly ended. "You're lucky Dean-o." He released Dean from his grip and followed Darry to the kitchen. "Sorry I had to beat your boyfriend there, Holiday," he teased while hooking a thumb over his shoulder to Dean still lying on the floor. "Mornin' Pone!" Two-Bit exclaimed and clapped Ponyboy on his back while passing him.

Ponyboy grimaced a tad at the loud greeting, obviously still sleepy. "Morning Two-Bit."

"Hey Pone," I smiled at him before walking over to Dean.

"Morning Billie." Ponyboy yawned and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Soda's in the bathroom and Johnny said he'll be out in a sec."

"Pony!" Darry bellowed from the kitchen. "Come and help with the drinks!"

"Happy Birthday Dean," Pony half-smiled before going to help out.

"Thanks Pone!" Dean called back from his sitting position on the floor. I laughed and he pulled me down onto his lap. I yelped from the surprise and Dean pulled me in for a deep kiss. I may be biased but to call Dean good-looking would be an understatement. He has short brown hair a few shades darker than mine and even though he was a greaser, he rarely greased his hair. It has a permanent messy, slept-in, carefree look and it is nearly impossible to not get lost in his light gray eyes. His face is lean, with high, chiseled cheekbones, thin yet full, soft lips, and a dimple on each side of his perfect smile. He's in great shape with sculpted arms, legs, chest and stomach- mostly because he works at a gym and can often be found boxing with a punching bag. Soda is movie-star handsome but Dean is model handsome- it was almost intimidating. The guys around the neighborhood jokingly tease him by calling him Pretty Boy Rivers and the girls swoon when he glances there way. But as nice as he is to look at, he's also incredibly kind-hearted, funny, intelligent, and supportive. As much as I try to be a rock for my brothers, Dean is my rock. My best girl friend, Melissa, says I like Dean because he has my favorite qualities of the three most important men in my life; he has the thoughtfulness, sensitivity and intelligence of Ponyboy, humor, charm, and recklessness of Sodapop, and the trustfulness, dependability and work-ethic of Darry.

"Mmm," Dean hummed mid-kiss and sheepishly pulled away, a pinkish blush spreading across his cheeks.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well, that was unexpected."'

"Happy Birthday to me," He chuckled and kissed my cheek then my neck. Just then the front door opened and in walked in a brown eyed, greasy black-haired young man.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Steve Randle ribbed with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up Steve." I bashfully mumbled as Dean smirked and muttered, "Shut up Randle."

"Lucky it was me and not one of your brothers Billie." He grinned and held his hand out to help me off Dean's lap. My brothers liked Dean just fine but there was a strict minimal PDA rule while at home- I didn't mind it much; Dean didn't mind it at all. He felt that anything more than cuddling and kissing in front of my brothers would be bit disrespectful towards them.

Steve Randle has been Soda's best friend since grade school and they were essentially a package deal. They were always together and even worked together at the DX gas station a few blocks over- Steve part-time and Soda full-time ever since he dropped out of school. Soda hated school and did poorly so he dropped out not long after our parents died to help Darry with the bills. He was happier working on cars then he ever was sitting in a classroom. Steve was a car buff- he could fix a car faster and drive a better than anyone in town. He was also tough to get along with and didn't stray too far from his friends in the gang; he and Ponyboy didn't get along too hotly. Steve always felt that Pony was tagging along with him and Soda, but Soda just likes hanging out his best friend and little brother at the same time. It wasn't Pony's fault but Steve sure saw it that way. Steve and I get along most of the time but we also bicker like a couple, so Two-Bit says.

"Happy Birthday man." Steve stated as he helped Dean to his feet too.

"Thanks Steve, didn't know you cared." Dean grinned and clapped Steve on his back.

"Shut up Rivers, I don't" Steve countered and playfully shoved Dean. Dean just laughed and took a seat at the table next to Johnny.

"Hey there Stevie! How nice of you to finally join the party!" Two-Bit announced as he, Darry, and Pony placed the plates, forks, and cups on the table along with a carton of orange juice and chocolate milk.

"Sorry Two-Bit," Steve rolled his eye as he answered sarcastically and smirked. "I had a late night last night with Evie." Pony blushed as he took a seat on the other side of Johnny. "Jeez kid, grow a pair, would ya?" Steve pestered. Pony sneered at him as he grabbed a piece of French toast. Two-Bit laughed as I backhanded Steve's arm and took a seat next to Dean. Darry opened his mouth to say something to Steve but was cut off.

"Ah Steve, lay off Pony." Soda chastised teasingly as he walked into the dining room with blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his hair still wet from his shower. "It ain't his fault he ain't met a good girl yet," Soda defended and sent a wink towards Pony. Pony smiled back appreciatively before taking a bit of his biscuit. "Thanks for breakfast Billie," Soda said before placing a kiss on the top of my head and reaching over me for a plate.

"Yeah, Holiday- thanks!" Two-Bit mumbled with a mouthful of food, spraying bits of food in the process, the rest of the gang voicing their thanks as well.

"Two- Bit, chew with your mouth closed." Darry reprimanded. Two-Bit smiled guiltily and shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

"Happy Birthday." Johnny said quietly towards Dean.

"Thanks Johnnycake." Dean smiled.

"Oh, that's right! Sixteen today! Happy birthday man!" Soda excitedly remembered. "We're still going to the races tonight, right?" Soda, Steve, Dean and his best buddy, Benny, love to drag race.

"Yeah, my dad's taking me to get my license when I get back to the house." He informed us eagerly.

"Tuff enough." Soda declared and Steve nodded in agreement.

Two-Bit groaned, "Holiday, I _love_ when you cook. It is _so _good."

"Yeah babe, this is delicious." Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

"I aim to please," I smiled before giving way to the separate conversations arising- Steve and Soda animatedly telling Two-Bit about some girls that came by the DX yesterday, Darry telling Pony that he'd be home from work around three or four and that Pony and I need to pick up the house, and Dean telling me that his brother Charlie called this morning to wish him a happy birthday and talk about Charlie's college life- he was nearing the end of his freshman year.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully- Darry dropped off Soda at the DX on his way to work, Two-Bit and Steve high-tailed it out not shortly after to do God knows what, and Dean stayed to help with the dishes before having to get back home saying he'd be back to take me out for lunch. Johnny, Pony, and I picked up the house then Johnny and Pony left to take a walk. With the house clean and empty, I decided it might be a good idea to take a nap. I flopped down on my bed and didn't even have time to wish for a dreamless sleep before I passed out.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, just figured it was getting too long and I wasn't sure where to end with.**

**If you think its slow, it will pick up in the next couple chapters, I swear- just trying to show Billie's relationships with the boys.**

**What do you think so far? Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. What do you like? What don't you like? What do you want to see more of? Less of?**

**And no worries, the infamous Dallas Winston will be making his appearance next chapter. :)**

**Once again, i****t goes without saying that I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**; therefore I do not own the characters or the core storyline. All that jazz belongs to the wonderful mind S.E. Hinton.**

******And sorry for typos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Billie." The voice sounded so far away. "Billie, wake up baby." I felt the comforting pressure of a strong hand on my back softly shaking me awake. "Love!" The voice resounded insistently. I jumped back so quickly I almost hit the wall, panting. "Sorry," Dean apologized worriedly with his hands pulled away from me. "I've been trying to wake up for a few minutes." His eyebrows furrowed. "You were having a nightmare, I think." My panting slowed as I lay down on my back, throwing my arm over my eyes. "Hey," I felt Dean's hand on my side and felt the bed shift as he leaned over me. "It's okay, Love."

"Pony." I croaked, licking my now dry lips. I could feel my heart beat slowing down from the rapid thumping in my chest.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It was Pony. He was drowning." I took a deep breath. "I couldn't get to him." I took my arm away from my face to come eye-to-eye with those misty gray ones I know so well, shining from underneath a baseball cap. His face paled ever so faintly and contorted for half a second and instantly I regretted what I had said. "Ah, Dean I'm so sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Don't worry 'bout it," he offered a small smile. "And Pony's fine, it was just a bad dream."

I swallowed and nodded. "I know, I know." I responded softly. He had his hand on my arm, his thumb running in soothing circles across my skin.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I groaned, "Leave it up to me to put a damper on your birthday."

Dean chuckled and tickled my sides, "You hush your mouth there little lady." I squirmed underneath him, laughing. He was always quick to try to change the mood from a somber one to a happy one. "There's no place I'd rather be." He grinned.

I teasingly rolled my eyes, "Always the sweet talker, you are." His grinned burst into laughter and he began to tickle me some more. I managed to reach out and flick the bill of his hat, "What's this?"

He abruptly stopped mid-tickle, clearly ecstatic. "Ya like? My mom sent it to me for my birthday! My dad just gave it to me this morning. " Dean had been bugging his mom to send him a New York Yankee cap for a while now. He loves baseball, especially the Yankees and _especially_ Mickey Mantle.

I had to giggle at his contagious happiness. "I do. It looks cute on you."

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "It's not supposed to look _cute_, Love" He protested with the smallest smirk on his face, which I knew meant his cheeks were flushed. "Now come on, I told Benny we'd meet him at Buddy's and we gotta stop and get some gas." He jumped off my bed and pulled me with him.

"Can Pony and Johnny come too?" I asked as he drew me closer to him, his hand on the small of my back.

He pulled me in for a kiss. That boy forever had a smile on his face and in his eyes. "They're not here. Pony left on note on the table. Somethin' about going to the movie house. Now hurry your cute butt up," he teased as he playfully smacked my butt before turning to leave my room. "I'm gonna see if Two-Bit left me any chocolate cake."

As we were pulling up to the DX station, I could see Soda practically push, albeit gently yet forcefully, his girlfriend Sandy into the convenience shop and then him arguing with a group of guys in a car. _Socs._ Dean parked the car at the pump just as the other one sped off.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned, his hand in mine keeping me close.

"Stupid Socs' tryin' to start some trouble." Soda hissed, putting his arm around Sandy as she walked back out. "You alright?" He asked her, pushing a stray strand of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. Sandy was a nice enough girl; she and Soda have been dating for about eight months and Soda is head over heels in love with her. She reminds me of a delicate china doll- light blonde hair, wide pale blue eyes, and a creamy white complexion. I like her because Soda loves her; she likes me because I'm Soda's sister. She was a lot like Steve though; Steve liked having Soda to himself without Pony around. Sandy liked having Soda to herself without me around- she liked being the most important girl to him and she knew with me around, she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her soft spoken voice answered him as she rubbed his back.

"What happened?" I asked Sandy. She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Guys being guys." She replied casually. I immediately nodded in realization. Been there plenty of times.

"No, guys being assholes." Soda countered angrily. "Don't go walking around by yourself , ya hear me?" He wheeled towards me, the protective gleam in his eye that I've long been accustomed to.

"I know, Sodapop." I sighed in irritation.

"He's right. Those damn Socs have been crusin' for trouble more than usual." Dean sided with Soda. I shared a glance with Sandy about our protective boyfriends and she stifled a laugh. Soda shook his head as if to shake himself from the situation and turned to Dean.

"So what can I do for ya?" Soda steered the conversation back to work once he saw his boss looking out the window of the mechanics garage.

"Fill 'er up!" Dean beamed.

Soda laughed, "Big man now with the license and all. Lemme see it." The guys walked towards the car, Dean reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Now Darry can't give you a hard time…" Their conversation faded from hearing distance.

I looked to Sandy. "Are you going to the Ribbon with us tonight?" The Ribbon is what we call the street that's the home to a few restaurants and hangouts and where they hold the drag races.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think Soda and Steve want me and Evie to meet up with you guys." She responded absentmindedly, watching Soda laughing with Dean. Something was…off. I couldn't place it but the way she looked at Soda, it was like she was trying to drink him all in.

"Are you okay, Sandy?"

"What," She blinked, startled. "Yeah, yes. Everything's fine." She looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

"Ready to go, Billie?" Dean shouted over from where he and Soda were standing.

"Just a second!" I called back. I turned back towards Sandy and put my hand on her arm. "I know we aren't close or anything but if you ever need to talk…"

Sandy smiled shyly, "I'm fine Billie. Really. I just haven't been feeling too well lately."

"Okay, but if you need anything at all, I'm here." I didn't believe her, there was something going on that she wasn't willing to share just yet.

"Thanks." She half whispered.

"Of course, anytime." I offered her a smile back. "Hope to see you tonight." I stated before heading over to Soda and Dean.

"What was that about?" Soda asked as Dean opened the car door for me to get in. Since we've begun dating, I have never opened my own door, car or otherwise. Dean is nothing if not chivalrous.

Dean closed the door and I cupped Sodas cheek in my hand as he leaned into the car through my open window, holding himself on up his forearms. "Girl talk," I winked as I playfully patted his cheek and Dean got into the seat next to me.

Soda scoffed jokingly, "Well fine, go on and keep things from your favorite brother."

"Hardy har har Sodapop." I grinned and ruffled his greasy hair.

"Hey now, not the hair!" Soda quickly complained and backed away from the window, trying to fix the damage I had done. Him and his darn hair. Even Dean laughed at Soda's objection.

"Go, Sandy's waiting for you," I motioned towards the store as Dean took the car out of park. "I'll see you later."

"Alright alright." He chuckled. "See you guys later!" He called before running back over to his waiting girlfriend, practically tripping over his own feet.

Dean and I looked at each other and laughed. "That boy is all sorts of crazy." Dean nodded in agreement and began the drive to Buddy's.

Buddy's is a burger and shake joint in the middle-class part of town. Dean probably picked it because it was close to where Benny lived. Benny wasn't a greaser or a soc but he has been best friends with Dean as long as Steve and Soda have been. I've known Benny just as long as Dean but wasn't as close to him as Dean was. Benny's parents never let Benny visit our neighborhood when we were younger and only allowed Dean to visit their house.

When we arrived, Benny hadn't yet so we took our seats in the booth and chatted while the jukebox played The Monkees. I was still stuffed from breakfast so I opted to order just a chocolate milkshake and Dean ordered a bacon burger and fries.

Seconds after the waitress placed down our orders, Benny arrived.

"Dean-o!" Benny shouted when he saw us from across the restaurant-his shades sitting idly on top of his copper brown hair and a pair of boxing gloves swung over his shoulder, ignoring the looks from the other patrons of the diner. Leave it up to Benjamin Bennett to make an entrance.

Dean laughed in playful disbelief as his best friend loudly made his way to our table, saying hello to random strangers and making flirty comments to pretty girls. He made Two-Bit seem timid.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Benny enthusiastically stated while throwing Dean the pair of boxing gloves. Dean grinned as he caught them.

"Thanks Benny, these are pretty boss." Dean's smile beamed.

Benny dropped down in the seat next to me and nudged me hello, "How ya doin' Love?" He winked as he grabbed a fry off of Dean's plate and dipped it into my shake.

I chuckled, "What's going on Benny?"

"Funny you should ask actually," He smirked.

"Oh boy, here we go," Dean teased in mock exasperation. Benny always had a story, and he never exaggerated or fibbed- he didn't have to. He was wild, impulsive, and good-looking, an exhilarating combination for a seventeen year old which led to some interesting stories. He's been arrested a few times but nothing serious- disturbing the peace mostly, and for a few of his hair-brained pranks gone awry. He has never been in a serious relationship and preferred going from one girl to the next, but he was never a jerk about it either. The girls that go after him know the kind of guy he is- casually date for a week or so and move on to the next, but they keep flocking to him because of his goofy appeal. Benny is a nice guy and it was hard not to like him, despite his rowdy behavior. Even his teachers liked him regardless of his class clown antics.

Benny cackled at Dean's comment and his eyes gleamed in amusement. It wasn't long before we were howling in laughter as he told us about his night. He had snuck in to some girl's room that he had been hooking up with when they got a little loud and her dad caught them in bed together. The girl, with a blanket tightly wrapped around her, kept her fuming father at bay while Benny, fully naked, jumped out of her bedroom window.

"Buck ass naked, Dean, I swear to God. I thought he was gonna kill me! Kept going on about how no one touches his princess." He laughed harder as he chomped on some more of Dean's fries. "And that wasn't the worst part! She had bushes underneath her window so I got all cut up in places that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy." By this time, Dean was crippled over in laughter and I had tears in my eyes. "And _that _wasn't even the worst part!"

"How could it get any worse than that?" I managed to ask between breaths.

"I parked a block or so away so I wouldn't wake her parents, "

"Yeah, that didn't work so well," Dean snorted.

"Yeah, you ain't a woofin," Benny mumbled humorously. "But anyway, so here I am walking around a neighborhood I've never been in before, absolutely _blitzed, _with some branches covering my junk at two o'clock in the morning." He continued animatedly. "And I couldn't remember where I parked!" The image was too much for Dean and I too handle. Fits of laughter burst through us, me clutching my side in pain. "So I'm walking around trying to remember the street name and just my luck, I'm being chased by a freakin' dog, whom of which I'm still trying to decide if I owe anything to, because he ended up chasing me through the neighborhood right to my car."

"He was your guide dog," Dean had tears of laughter glistening in his eyes.

"Guide dog, my ass. I thought he was gonna bite me a new one." Benny grumbled. "Obviously I couldn't drive so I spent the night in my car, _naked_ might I remind you, only to be woken up by some ol' lady banging on my car window telling me to get out of there or she was gonna call the cops." That was it, Dean and Benny were howling in laughter and I could hardly breathe. I'm surprised they didn't kick us right out of the diner.

When we had gotten back to my house after promising to see Benny later on that night, Darry's car was in the driveway and Two-Bit's was on the side lawn but no one was home. _That's weird._ I looked on the table for a note and only saw Pony's note from earlier with an additional scribble from me saying I was going to lunch with Dean.

"Where is everybody?" Dean wondered aloud, dropping down on the couch and tossing keys on the coffee table.

I shrugged, "No idea. Soda and Darry should be out of work by now and the movie should've ended a while ago. And Darry's cars here." I sat next to Dean, leaning into his warmth as he put his arm around my shoulders. "And Two-Bit's."

"They're probably down at the lot." He suggested and pulled me closer. "Which is fine by me, gives me some alone time with my favorite girl." He smirked cheekily.

I pulled back playfully, "Oh, is this some grand scheme you've planned." I teased.

Dean snorted and drew me back to him, "Yeah, 'cuz your brothers are just 'itchin to leave you alone with me for more than five minutes." He whispered, his lips barely inches from mine, his breath sending goose bumps up and down my arms. Just as I pressed my lips hungrily to his, he sharply jerked away.

"What?" My face burned red from embarrassment. _Did I do something wrong? _And then I heard it- a muffled low, baritone voice interrupted by slightly higher pitched ones from outside the open windows. Dean's eyebrows creased in disappointment as I moved to the other side of the couch, tucking my feet underneath me to look more casual. I smiled apologetically at him, only to be startled by a loud, angry voice I knew so well "Look at my nose!" and a slamming of the back patio door.

Darry's heavy footsteps carried him down the hallway. "Hey, Dare." I greeted him once he came into view. He glanced at me with a tense look. "What's Steve yapping about?"

"Pony got jumped by some Socs." He replied crossly and heading into the kitchen.

"What?!" Dean shouted, sitting up straight.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" I yelped, jumping to my feet.

"Outside." I was out the door and rounding the corner before Dean could even stand up. There was Pony with the rest of the gang surrounding him, even _Dally?_ I slowed my pace as Dean caught up to me.

"What are you doing out of the cooler, Dal? I thought you were supposed to be there for three months?" Pony questioned.

Dally smirked his famous grin and took a drag of his cigarette before answering. "I don't know, got off on good behavior I guess."

I scoffed. "Dallas Winston gets off on good behavior? _Sure._ Who'd you pay off, Dal?" I winked as all heads whipped around to face me.

He laughed, "Love Curtis, always the wise guy."

I stuck up my pointer finger and playfully chided, "Actually, I'm a girl in case you haven't noticed."

His eyebrows rose, "How could I not?" He teased lightheartedly. "What's going on Rivers?" Dally nodded to Dean.

I pushed past Dally and Steve, straight to Ponyboy. "What happened?" I asked worriedly, taking his chin into my right hand and examining a cut on his neck. He flushed; Pony hated being fussed over.

"They had a blade." He answered dismally.

I held back a hiss. "Are you alright?"

Soda grinned and softly punched Pony's arm, "Sure he is. He's tough as nails, ain'tcha Pone?"

Ponyboy managed a small smile, "Sure Soda." Soda chuckled and pulled Pony into the crook of his arm for a quick hug as we caught up with the rest of the gang already walking back towards the house. Tough as nails, yeah right. Sure Pony's a good fighter but he's tall, thin, and sorta lanky- a runner's body is no match for a blade or a group of Socs. Combine them and it was a heap of trouble.

"-socs stay on the south side of town." Johnny spat disdainfully. I didn't catch the first half of the conversation but managed to piece it together with the help of the rest of the boys.

"Don't you worry 'bout nothin' Johnny. We'll have it out with them sooner or later," Steve interjected, the determination evident on his face.

"We sure as hell are if they keep coming to our side of town," Dean agreed.

"Damn right!" Soda clapped Dean on the back.

"The guys that jumped Pony, those the same the same guys that got you?" Dally motioned to Johnny with his cigarette, his dark brown eyes squinting in the sun. Steve, Soda, and Dean went to sit on the abandoned car in the yard- Soda and Steve brought it home one day and it's never left. They swear they're gonna strip it for parts and yet it there it sat, still intact.

"Nah, it was some other guys." Johnny mumbled.

"Well now that I'm out, I'm gonna personally make it my business to find the guy that did that to your face." He gestured to Johnny's scar angrily. Johnny merely looked at his feet shyly. My lips curled into a small smirk. I don't see how Johnny could've expected any other reaction out of Dally.

"So, Pone," Two-Bit smiled, lightly ruffling Pony's hair. Pony pulled back from Two-Bit's hand and attempted to sneer at him menacingly. Two-Bit's smile grew and I stifled a chuckle; Pony could hardly intimidate a fly. "What do you think about me being your personal bodyguard?

Pony let out a small laugh. "I don't think it's too hot of an idea." Two-Bit gasped in mock offense but before he had a chance to retort, Steve stepped over and interrupted.

"Hay Dal, how 'bout you and Sylvia come with us to the game tomorrow." He motioned to himself, Soda, and Dean.

"Whatcha think, Billie?" Dean shrugged noncommittally.

Soda hung his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me with a smile. "Yeah, whatcha think Love?" Soda beamed his thousand-watt smile.

"I don't have any better plans." I teased and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"I wanna go." Ponyboy protested.

Soda's playful grin evaporated and was replaced with a sympathetic smirk - he hated denying Ponyboy anything. "Oh, we're taking Evie and Sandy."

"Which means no kids allowed." Steve sneered. From the corner of my eye, so quick you could almost miss it, Soda lightly scoffed, glanced at Steve with a look of exasperation and tersely shook his head ever so slightly.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at Steve. "Billie's fifteen! She's barely a year older than me!"

"Yeah but she don't act like it, kid." Steve aggressively countered.

"So how 'bout Dally? Soda interrupted, unwillingly to an argument between his best friend and little brother commence.

"No, no," He brushed him off, running his hands through his short, disheveled brown hair. "I'm gonna hunt some action, little kids allowed." He simpered and took another drag from his cigarette, continuing his walk to our front gate.

"Man, we'll go with ya won't we Ponyboy?" Johnny insisted, following Dally, with Pony close behind.

"You comin' too Two-Bit? With Kathy?" I asked. I like Kathy, she kept Two-Bit on his toes and was practically a lady saint in my book for how much she puts up with his antics. They are on-an-off almost as much as Steve and Evie but they are a nice couple. Much better than Sylvia and Dally.

"I don't think so, she's on the rag and all-" Two-Bit made his hand into a claw shape and hissed, which made us laugh. "Wouldn't want to ruin the mood between all you lovebirds. I'll probably catch up with those clowns." He gestured to Dally, Johnny, and Pony.

"Alright man, suit yourself." Dean shrugged a shoulder. "I gotta get outta here though, told the old man I'd be home. I'll see you guys later tonight." He pointed clapped his hands on Steve's back and nodded towards Soda.

"Alright," Soda nodded back as Steve did the same. I followed Dean inside and glanced back just in time to see Pony and Johnny giving Two-Bit's derelict car a push start.

I sorted as Dean closed the door behind us. "You'd think with two mechanics in the family, he'd have a car that actually runs, no manual labor involved."

Dean let out a chuckle and picked up his car keys from the coffee table. "You know him, probably thinks that is gives it _character_," He emphasized with air-quotes. Darry grunted a laugh from his seat the dining room table, perusing through a stack of papers and envelopes. _Bills._ Dean gently tugged me in to a hug, one hand on the small of my back and his other on my chin softly, easing me into a kiss.

The creak of the door and Soda's voice followed. "Keep those hands where I can see them, Rivers." He ragged, half serious, half joking. Dean giggled mid-kiss as I felt his hands lift away from body and position themselves in the air as if got caught by the cops.

"Hush up Sodapop."I scrunched my nose and stuck my tongue out of him. He mirrored the look right back at me and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later sweetheart." He winked before turning on his heels and heading out the door, passing Pony along the way. "Ah Pone, I finally finished that book we we're talking last week. I'll try to remember to remember to bring it by for you tonight."

"Neat Dean, thanks." Ponyboy smiled. He loved reading and had already read the books in the house numerous times- for him, a new book was something to get excited about.

"Sure thing, catch ya guys later." Dean waved to Darry and Soda in the dining room before bouncing off the porch steps. Ponyboy let the door slam behind him.

"Pony, you got homework." Darry ordered.

"It's Friday, Dare." Pony whined, his mouth slightly ajar in protest.

"Your point?"Darry refuted, not looking up from pile of stacks on the table. Soda offered small smile to Pony before settling on the couch and turning on the television, propping his sock covered feet on the coffee table. Darry and Pony have a tense relationship. They're too different and they don't really understand each other well.

"I have all weekend." Ponyboy argued.

Darry warningly sighed, "Ponyboy."

"I'll help you Pone." I offered.

"I don't need help, it's just a few pages of math." Pony grumbled.

"Well then get to it. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can relax." Darry, ever so lovingly pointed out. "Billie got all hers done last night and now she's got nothing to worry about this weekend." I almost laughed. As if I _only _had homework to worry about. Ponyboy's eyebrows furrowed. He hated being compared to anyone.

"I'll tell ya what Pone. Let's clean up that cut of yours and then you can get out of those filthy clothes and take a shower." I suggested more to Darry than Pony. "And _then_ you can get started on your homework." I raised my eyebrows, looking back and forth between Darry and Ponyboy.

Darry looked back at me then Pony. "Fine." I pulled Pony to the bathroom before Darry could change his mind.

"He never yells at you." Pony complained after plopping down on the toilet seat, a practice he's been accustomed to while I clean his wounds.

I rummaged underneath the sink for the first aid kit. "Sure he does baby. But you're the youngest and-"

"By thirteen months!" Ponyboy all but shouted. I rolled my eyes. How many times have we all heard that reasoning?

"Yeah, but the youngest is the youngest." I stated sensibly, placing the kit on the sink counter. "That's just how the chips fall." Pony groaned. "Look Pony, Darry's just…" I pursued my lips, moving them back and forth trying to find the right words. "He's got a lot on his plate." I attempted to reason, swabbing up the dried blood and cleansing his cut. "He means well Pony, honest. He loves you and just want's what's best." He just scoffed. "Really honey, he doesn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Sure." Pony answered gloomily, sitting still while I finished up. Sensing his hesitation, I decided to change the topic.

"Did you happen to tell Dally about tonight? Cutting the cake?"

Pony frowned, regret clouding his face. "Golly Billie, I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry."

"Ah, no sweat. Long shot anyways." I smiled back. "You're all done."

His eyes widened. "That was fast."

"What'd you expect from the best nurse this side of town?" I joked, causing him to laugh- my favorite laugh in the entire world. "Now, get out of those dirty clothes. You stink." I winked.

"Ha ha very funny Love." He deadpanned before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah yeah." I said, before leaning over and kissing the top of his head. "Just remember what I said about Darry." He nodded slowly, walking over to turn the shower on. "Now, I'm gonna go see if that lazy brother of ours will help me make the cake," I grinned from the doorway and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**To the guest reviewer- thanks for taking the time out to comment. I really appreciate it, feels good to know at least one person is enjoying the story and it makes me want to update sooner!**

**And yet again, it goes without saying that I do not own ****_The Outsiders_****; all thanks goes to Ms. Hinton.**

**Comment? Review? I'll feel more inclined to update faster if I know someone's waiting for the new chapter :)**

**Sorry for any typos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sodapop insisted on adding food coloring to the frosting of Dean's cake so we ended up with a blue buttercream frosted French Vanilla cake and a rich, double chocolate cake- extra sweet courtesy of Soda of course. Chocolate cake is a staple in our house. If one was finished, another was quickly whipped up. As for the food coloring, that is Soda's specialty. It wasn't uncommon to sit down for a meal and find purple mashed potatoes or green waffles. The gang, sans Dally, sang a very surprised Dean "Happy Birthday" and gave him his gifts: from Steve and Soda, a few car magazines and a deck of cards since Dean is always losing his; from Two-Bit, a butterfly knife that closely resembles his own, which I'm almost positive he swiped using his five finger discount; from Darry, a new pair of black shades; from Pony and Johnny, although I'm sure Darry gave them the money to buy it, a book- _A Clockwork Orange_ by Anthony Burgess; and from me, a navy blue duffel bag for his boxing equipment monogrammed with his initials on it. I had been saving part of my paychecks from my after-school tutoring job for several months in order to afford it.

My brothers and I are by no means well off, but we get along comfortably money-wise. My dad had already paid off and owned our house so that helped a whole lot. With Darry working two jobs- one as a roofer and another as a construction worker, Soda working full-time at the DX, and the monthly checks from state to Darry for guardianship, we manage to cover the bills, food, and then some- including a little nest egg that Darry started to help pay for mine and Pony's college expenses (although he's hoping we get scholarships seeing as how he has nowhere near enough saved up yet). And after much hesitation, Darry agreed to let me get a job tutoring grade school children at the library after school- just as long as I also put money aside for college as well and I'm only allowed to work four hours a day, four days a week. I do help out with groceries to though- we need all the help we can get feeding the bottomless pits we call our friends.

"Two-Bit! That's your third piece of cake!" Steve exclaimed from his laying position on the floor, rubbing his stomach, chocolate frosting still all over his lips. Two-Bit may be the greediest eater but Steve is by far the messiest. And he was one to talk anyway; he already had two pieces himself.

"Well I dunno if it's gon' be here tomorrow!" Two-Bit argued. "Might as well as get it while I can," He smiled goofily, teeth covered in blue frosting and a beer in hand as he sat next to Dean on the couch. I laughed at his logic from the other side of Dean who was flipping through his new magazine.

"Whatever." Steve rolled his eyes. "Soda, hurry up already!" He shouted impatiently over the television. Soda was on the phone with Sandy. When Steve came over, he said that the girls, Evie and Sandy, decided they didn't want to go to the races tonight. Steve was upset for all of five minutes- he loved cars more than anything, even Evie, so he wasn't about to let that ruin his night. Besides, he planned on stopping by afterwards anyway. Soda, on the other hand, decided to make another effort and call Sandy to see if she had changed her mind and wanted to be picked up on the way there.

"Just a minute!" We heard Soda call back. Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. Again.

"You know Steve, you would be so much cuter if you didn't scowl so much." I teased, nudging his arm with my foot. He swiftly grabbed my ankle and tugged, pretending that he was going to pull me off the couch.

Two-Bit guffawed. "She's right, Stevie! You do scowl a lot!" Two-Bit then did his best Steve impression- furrowed eyebrows, lips curled in disgust, nose scrunched. "My name's Steve and I hate the world." Dean and I chuckled at the image.

"That's the best you ever looked Mathews," Steve jeered, kicking Two-Bit in the shin. "And _you_," He emphasized to me, "would be so much cuter if you knew how to keep your trap shut," swatting away my leg and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Ooooh!" Two-Bit antagonized and Dean cackled in laughter.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How would you even know what cute is when you've been looking at _that _mug your entire life." I simpered, causing immediate laughter from both Dean and Two-Bit.

"Why you little sh-," Steve sneered and before I could defend myself, both of his arms shot out, grabbed me by the ankles, and pulled me off the couch on to the floor- causing me to yelp in surprise. My wrestling matches with the boys aren't nearly as rough as the ones that they have with one another and mine usually include a lot more tickling- always at my expense, but we always put up a good fight. I could hear Two-Bit cheering Steve on and Dean doing the same for me as I elbowed Steve in the gut after he had tackled me into a headlock, using his other hand to tickle my sides. After a few more moments of tussle and strategically placed blows, I had him pinned- my legs straddling his abdomen and my forearm across his neck.

"Pinned!" I vigorously exclaimed with a pleased grin.

"Oho! She got you Stevie!" Two-Bit hollered proudly, ignoring the fact that he was rooting against me just seconds ago.

"That's my girl!" Dean gladly stated, a smug grin evident on his face.

Steve's eyes flashed a brief gleam of pride as he laughed then his usual bravado showed face. "Lucky cat, Rivers. Bet she's a tiger in the sack!" Steve winked. Two-Bit hooted in laughter, pulled Dean closer by the shoulders and noogied his head.

"Steve!" I gasped and slapped him on the side of his head, mirroring Dean's beat-red face. Steve chortled as I sat back; suddenly, within a few maneuvers, I was pinned underneath him with a loud "Oomph"- this time with his legs straddling me and his arms pinning mine over my head by my wrists, earning a cheer of approval from his side-burned buddy.

"Billie, Bille, Bille." Steve tsked. "What have we taught you? Never let your guard down," Steve breathed.

"Steve, get off of my baby sister." Soda cautioned benevolently, walking in to the living room with a cocked eyebrow at the scene before him.

Steve guffawed. "I was just trying to teach her a thing or two." He explained as he did what Soda asked.

"Yeah well, I don't think that's something I want her to learn a thing or two about just yet, " Soda raised both eyebrows at me warningly, holding his hand out to help me up, then giving the same look to Dean, pointing at him in the process.

"Shut it Soda," I muttered bashfully. Dean and I have never gone all the way- I'm still only fifteen for goodness sake! And I have way too much to worry about with my brothers without having to add an intimate relationship with Dean on top of it. The furthest we've ever reached is second base and even that is a fairly recent development. Dean was a month shy of fifteen when we first started dating and had already had a summer girlfriend while visiting his mom in New York before me that he rounded third base with but other than that, he's a virgin like me. I know he wants to- I mean what fifteen/sixteen year old doesn't want to have sex with his girlfriend of over a year, especially when you're the only one of your friends who isn't "getting some". But he never pushes it and never goes further than I'm comfortable with. He takes his cues from me, which I appreciate more than words could ever express.

"And here I was worried about Dean-o here trying to bed my sister when I should really be worried about my best friend!" Soda shouted jokingly, just as Darry walked in behind him, fresh from his shower. There was a beat of awkward silence as Darry took in what he just had heard; someone bedding his little sister is definitely in the top five conversation topics Darry will _never_ want to acknowledge. I can't blame him- I think I'd flip a wig the day I find out Ponyboy lost his virginity. Darry's confusion was evident due to his crinkled eyebrow line and tight jaw line as he shot a look to Steve which caused the entire room to erupt in laughter.

"Easy there Superman, no one's bedding your kryptonite." Steve swore. "Jesus, can we go now?" He practically begged. "They've probably already started racing by now! And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be bench racing all night." Bench racing is what they call it when you have to sit out and watch the other guys race because the nights roster is all booked up; usually you talk about whose car could beat whose car, without ever getting to put it to the test, or how boss or lame someone else's machine is.

"Yeah man, we're bookin' it now. Don't blow a gasket." Soda snorted.

"I'll go get Pone and Johnny." Dean offered, heading to the back of the house where the two were probably smoking a cigarette on the porch. They usually stay away from the races and have only been a few times but Dean asked for them to come and they agreed, seeing as it is his birthday and all. Two-Bit isn't much of a drag race goer either but he usually stays for a few races before heading over to Buck Merrill's place. Buck was a good friend of Dally's and his rodeo partner. His place, a two-story cinder block type of place, housed a party every single night. On the bottom floor, you had your bar, pool tables, and general hang-out and dance area. It was always full of some interesting folk doing some questionable things. The top floor of Buck's was where the bedrooms were. Dally lived in one of those rooms, but the others were rented out nightly or sometimes hourly. You didn't need to be a whiz kid to know what was going on in those rooms. Darry practically forbid Pony from going to Buck's, at least for a couple more years. I was only allowed to go if I went with Soda and even then was a long shot.

"And you should probably put on some shoes." I suggested to Soda, pointing to his stocking feet. Soda's eyes widened in an "oh yeah" moment and then jetted to his room. Soda had a real problem with remembering his shoes- comical most of the time, annoying when you're in a rush. I even recall one day, I had stayed home sick from school- I was in sixth grade so Soda must've been in seventh. I was lying on the couch watching cartoons; Dad was at work and Mom had left about twenty minutes earlier to take my brothers to school. Deep in the adventures of Bugs Bunny, I didn't notice the footsteps up the front porch and the sudden swing on the front door- Sodapop. "What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. Soda's face was slightly crumpled with a light tint of red, the universal Curtis child trait of when we get reprimanded by one of our parents. He mumbled sheepishly that he forgot his shoes and sure enough, I looked down only to see socks on his feet. To this day, I still don't understand how he was almost all the way to school before he noticed he had no shoes on.

Darry sighed loudly at Soda's absentmindedness as he parked himself on his recliner. "And you wonder where Pony gets it from?" I badgered pulling on my brown leather jacket that Dally had given me, very similar to his own jacket. He gave it to me after coming back from a visit to New York once- he used to live there before moving to Tulsa and visits a few times a year. As Dal so eloquently told me, "some broad left it in my car and I ain't got nothin' better to do wit' it." Dallas Winston, always the charmer.

"Yeah well, at least Soda has better sense then walking around by his lonesome." Darry retorted. Obviously, he was still upset with Pony from walking home from the movie house by himself.

"It wasn't his fault he got jumped, _Darry_." I defended my little brother. "He didn't do anything wrong." Two-Bit and Steve stayed silent.

"He doesn't use his head, _Billie_." Darry bit back, not even looking up from the magazine he was reading. "I wouldn't exactly call that doing something right." I clenched my jaw- how is that even possible? Pony gets jumped _and_ he gets blamed for it?

"So who's riding with who?" Steve asked while twirling his car keys in hand, wisely changing the subject. Steve knows how to push my buttons but he also one of the first to step in when someone else is pushing my buttons, even if it's my brother- a complicated boy that Steve is. He sure does surprise me sometimes, he isn't always an asshole.

"Uh," Soda answered walking back into the living room with his shoes in one hand and running his other hand through his hair. "I think Pone and Johnny are riding with us."

Steve lowly muttered from beside me with a slight eye roll, "Great." _And_ asshole Steve is right back in it.

"Can it." I grumbled and Steve sneered back.

"And I'm with the lovebirds." Two-Bit winked, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Gotta make sure Holiday's virtue here stays intact," He chortled. He ducked from a swat to the back of the head form Soda, but wasn't fast enough to maneuver away from my back-hand to his gut. He let out a small groan and joined Steve in laughter at my brothers' glares.

"Very funny, Two-Bit." I scoffed. "Sandy's not coming?" I directed towards Soda, ignoring the dying laughter from my buddies and taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"No, says she don't feel well. I told her I'd come by after and bring her soup or somethin' but she told me she didn't want anything." He shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly, finishing up with the laces on his shoes.

"What about you, Dare? Two- Bit inquired, taking another swig from his beer. "Whatcha got goin' on tonight?" We had asked if he wanted to join us earlier today but he declined.

"With you chuckleheads outta the house, I'll finally get some peace and quiet." He smirked. I smirked right along with him- peace and quiet? Sure. Darry tends think too much when it's too quiet- he's a lot like Pony aspect but he will never admit it. He always claims Pony is the thinker of the family but I have to disagree; I think it runs in the family. Pony is just more obvious with his. And peace? Please- within an hour of us three being out of the house, he's worrying about where we are, who we are with, and what we are doing. I've witnessed this first hand on nights I've stayed home and Soda and Pony were out. He doesn't verbalize his worries but you can read it pretty well on his face and in his mannerisms. At least I can.

"No chick time tonight?" Steve grinned mischievously with raised eyebrows. It was common knowledge that Darry hasn't really dated since he my parents passed away. He had gone on his first date since then just a couple months ago but she skipped out once she found out he was taking care of three teenagers.

"Watch it, Randle." Darry warned, just as Dean, Pony, and Johnny walked in from the hallway.

"Oh, thank God" Steve announced dramatically. "Let's go!" And with that, he was out the door with Two-Bit close behind.

"C'mon Pony, Johnny. You're with me." Soda smiled at Steve's excitement while putting a hand on Pony's shoulder. "See ya, Dare."

"Bye Darry." Pony stated. Johnny nodded his goodbye to Darry.

"You be careful," Darry warned Soda with a stern look. "Don't you be gettin' into any trouble."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Soda grinned his famous smile as he held the door open for Johnny and Pony. Steve revved his engine outside urging us to hurry up. "We'll be back by curfew." He promised before running out to Steve's car.

"Bye Darry." I said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Twelve o'clock. Promise." I smiled sweetly. Curfew was a bit unorthodox at our house- it all depended on who we were with and what we were doing. Typically, on weekends Pony and I have to be in by either eleven or half past eleven. If I'm out alone with Dean, it's half past ten. When we're with Sodapop, it's midnight. Soda's curfew is always midnight.

"Be careful." He repeated. Darry didn't like me going to the races much. I don't drive in the races but I do ride along with Dean, Soda, or Steve every now and then. And it's like one big party for those watching- drinking, smoking, sex in cars, and sleazy guys. He only lets me go because he knows with my Soda, Steve, and Dean around, I'm in good hands.

"I will Darry." I smiled over my shoulder as I walked through the door that Dean was holding open for me.

"What's the deal? Let's go already!" Two-Bit shouted while leaning against Dean's car. The rest of the guys had already left.

"Night Darry." Dean raised his hand in a slight wave, beginning to close the door behind him.

"Night." I heard Darry respond from my spot on the porch. "Hey Dean!" He called out. Dean poked his head back in. "Protect her with your life." I half-smiled- _big brothers._

"Always do." Dean replied before closing the door and turning towards me with that knee-buckling I smile I love so much. He grabbed my hand in his and leaned over to kiss me softly on my left temple. "Let's go, before Two-Bit has cow." He crookedly grinned.

By the time we got to the Ribbon, races were already underway. It didn't take us long to locate where Steve had parked- he had even saved a spot for us. Pony and Johnny were leaning against Steve's car talking to some guys with Steve and Soda nowhere to be found. After parking, Two-Bit left in search for beer and Dean went looking for Steve and Soda, who were probably talking to Sully. Kenneth Sullivan, or Sully, was the unofficial race organizer and bookie. He kept track of who was racing who, in what order, and who was betting what. I sat on the hood of Steve's '61 Chevy Impala and stayed talking to Pony, Johnny, and a few guys from school- Mark, Bryon, and Russ. We were parked further along down the strip so weren't able to see the start of the races, just the middle.

Two cars went speeding by, the red Mustang a few feet ahead of the white one. Socs probably, maybe middle class. No greaser could afford a tuff Mustang like those although I reckon we all wish we could. Steve had a pretty cherry car but him and Soda spent a lot of time at the junkyard piecing it together. He paid for it all himself too; he was pretty proud of that despite the fact that a good chunk of the money didn't come from his shifts at the DX but rather money from his old man in a piss poor way to make amends for beating the tar out of him every now and then. Guess he figures throwing a couple bucks Steve's way takes the sting out of the slaps and ices the bruises he gives him. Decent parents are few and far between over on our side of town, which makes me miss mine all the more.

The Ribbon is the spot to be at most nights, especially weekends- regardless of whether you are a Grease, a Soc, or anything in between, and the drag races are no different. Walking along the sides of the strip where the on-lookers parked to watch the action, the division of the social classes is subtle yet clear. The Socs were divided from the greasers by a few intermittently placed middle class folks- just like at the drive-in. They stayed away from us and we stayed away from them- for the most part at least. It always got a bit tense when a grease and Soc raced but it was mostly jive talk- Sully doesn't like fights at the races. "This is a place of racing, not no rumbles you turkeys," He would often say. "If ya'll have a hassle to settle, take ya'lls candyasses out on the strip!" And so they would. Listening to Sully talk was always entertaining and even in edgy situations like a pending fight, I always had to stifle a laugh. But I gotta hand it to him, he knows what he's talking about because after the race, the issue is solved for the most part- at least for one night.

With the roar of the engines of the passing Mustangs, the chatter, laughter and shouts of the crowd, and the various music coming from the cars along the strip, I didn't hear anyone behind me until I felt two strong hands grab my sides.

* * *

**Jeez, sorry it took so long for me to update guys! Lots of stuff going on and I wasn't sure too many people wanted to actually read the story so I was a but hesitant about updating.**

**Anways, thanks for those who are sticking with me! And those you are commenting or following- I really can't tell you how much it means to me and you guys stay in my mind when I writing a new chapter. This chapter was supposed to be alot longer but when I wrote it it came out too long so I separated into two separate ones. If I get enough comments and reviews, I'll post the rest this weekend. If not, it will be up next week since I'll be done with this semester by then.**

**On another note, do any of the characters seem O.O.C? Im trying my best to keep them as close to how Hinton wrote them as possible- it's very important to me. If they are, can you let me know which ones and how to tailor them a bit more? And how do you guys like Billie? Do you like her & Dean together or should I explore other options? I havent quite decided myself. Also, BIG QUESTION- do you guys like her P.O.V. or would you like to see other P. as well? I have some big scenes coming up within the next few chapters and toyed with the idea of anyother perspective but I'm not too sure. Please let me know what you think. I wouldnt have included all this unless I really wanted some feedback. Also, any other questions you have for me (about stoyline or characters or w/e) I will be more than happy to answer!**

**And as always, I do not own The Outsiders and/or the greaser characters. Thanks for reading!**

**xo, Sloane**


End file.
